<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dilfoyle In the Tesla by astrosapling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675717">Dilfoyle In the Tesla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosapling/pseuds/astrosapling'>astrosapling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tesla - Freeform, dilfoyle, dilfoyle in the tesla, dinfoyle - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosapling/pseuds/astrosapling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tesla was an investment</p><p>and Dinesh was invested in getting Gilfoyle in it.</p><p>(rated M for language, drug use: weed, and implied sexual stuff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The Tesla was an <em>investment</em>. At least that is what Dinesh kept telling himself (and everyone else). However, as always, due to his consistent rivalry with Gilfoyle things were starting to get out of hand.</p>
<p class="p1">It started when the Tesla was delivered, Gilfoyle kindly reminded Dinesh that he had lost 10% of the cars value when it fell of the truck with a loud smack. Dinesh tried not to think too much about it. After all, it was an <em>investment</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">And he did actually enjoy the car, the nice comfy seats, the touch screen dash, the closer parking spots, the “insane mode” that made the car go from 0 to 60 in seconds, the fact the he was the “Tesla Guy” in the office.</p>
<p class="p1">Well he did enjoy those things, until Gilfoyle got a shitty hunk of garbage electric car from craigslist, stole his spot, and then challenged him, forcing Dinesh to go use insane mode (he had no other choice!) and crash the Tesla in the back of a truck.</p>
<p class="p1">It cost him 17,000 dollars.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>It was an investment….</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Besides he had to beat Gilfoyle.</p>
<p class="p1">He had to get Gilfoyle <em>in </em>the Tesla.</p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p1">“But the backseat of my Tesla’s really comfy though, right Richard~?” Dinesh said, really not caring what Richard said and trying to get through to Gilfoyle.</p>
<p class="p1">As the three of them walked to the front door, Gilfoyle ignored Dinesh as usual. Richard adjusted his shoulder bag and glanced at Dinesh “Uh…Yeah, real comfy, Dinesh”</p>
<p class="p1">With a slight smirk on his face Dinesh moved his way to Gilfoyle “Ohhhh real comfy you say, Richard?” He gave a look to Gilfoyle, trying to gage if any of this was annoying the satanist. He looked unfazed as ever as he went to the door, fishing for his keys in his pocket.</p>
<p class="p1">“Gilfoyle, Richard said it’s really comfy-“</p>
<p class="p1">“No”</p>
<p class="p1">“What?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not getting in your stupid Tesla” Gilfoyle replied plainly.</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh let out a small huff and tried again. “It’s <em>definitely</em> worth all the money I’m spending on it.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle didn’t even look up as he went to fiddle with the lock. “No”</p>
<p class="p1">Before Dinesh could even argue, Gilfoyle mentioned that his key wasn’t working and Richard went to try his, which also didn’t work. Gilfoyle asked Dinesh for his keys, instead Dinesh just shook his head “You called my Tesla stupid.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Because it is-</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s an <em>investmen-“ </em></p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh was interrupted by Jian-Yang who opened the door, informed the boys they were not living in Elrich’s Coding Hostel anymore, pointed at their stuff, and shut the door on them.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck. FUCK. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Well…I guess I’ll spend the night at Jared’s Condo…” Richard sighed and dialed his phone heading over to grab his stuff.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>shitshitshitshitshit.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"><em>“</em>I’ll find a hotel room for the night” Gilfoyle stated, his arms crossed and he glanced at Dinesh.</p>
<p class="p1">“uh…” Dinesh started, trying to think. Spending all that money on his <em>investment</em> and then fixing it had left him practically broke. He wasn’t expecting his housing to be pulled out from under him. How was he going to afford a place now?</p>
<p class="p1">“Dinesh?” The sound of Gilfoyle’s deep voice broke him from his thoughts. Dinesh looked at him, caught off guard. “Wha-I uh….I’ll yeah…find something…”</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he was lying. “Let’s go” He moved to grab his stuff</p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Dinesh watched him, a bit confused.</p>
<p class="p1">“Grab your shit so we can leave.” Gilfoyle had put his stuff into a box and started heading towards the cars.</p>
<p class="p1">“What? In the Tesla?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes” Gilfoyle gritted through his teeth.</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh went to grab his stuff and followed Gilfoyle, unlocking the Tesla and putting their stuff in it. Gilfoyle tossed his things in the back seat, making a comment about how the “frunk was to frunking small” (Dinesh hated that) and climbed into the passenger seat.</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh may be broke, homeless, and the owner of a “brand new” Tesla that has lost a lot of value, but at least he got Gilfoyle in the damn thing.</p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p2">The Tesla ride was...uneventful. Dinesh tried to show Gilfoyle certain features, to which he received snide remarks on how the features were useless, or that the robot takeover was starting. Dinesh gave up trying to show off after that. He was too tired. </p>
<p class="p2">When they arrived at a hotel Gilfoyle checked them in and paid for the room. He grabbed the key cards and the two headed up the elevator to their room. </p>
<p class="p1">It was silent between the two for a short time. Dinesh still wasn’t sure why Gilfoyle was helping him out, and he didn’t dare ask else he’d probably either be kicked out or at the very least ripped apart by Gilfoyle’s words.</p>
<p class="p1">“Um….thankyou” Dinesh said quietly and quickly.</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle raised a brow and glanced at the slightly shorter man. “Sorry what was that?” He smirked slightly.</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh sighed and rolled his eyes “Nothing, asshole.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sure sounded like nothing.”</p>
<p class="p1">The elevator pinged and they stepped out heading down the hall.</p>
<p class="p1">“You heard me. I know you did. I saw that smirk.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What smirk?”</p>
<p class="p1">“THAT smirk!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Surely, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Gilfoyle was still smirking and when they got to the door he went to unlock it with his keycard. Dinesh was giving him a look still, trying not to be loud given that it was late at night and they were in a hotel, “Yes you do! Whatever, doesn’t matter”</p>
<p class="p1">As Gilfoyle opened the door to the hotel and stepped in he noticed something, there was only one queen sized bed. “Shit.”</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh froze and the two looked at each other for a full second before they started to rush forward and wrestle to get to the bed first.</p>
<p class="p1">“I paid for the damn room!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah! Well! You only got one bed!”</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s a chair in the corner.” Gilfoyle pointed to a not so comfy looking chair in the middle of the room as he pushed passed Dinesh and managed to get up on the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">Dinesh sighed and looked at the chair and then at Gilfoyle. “You have to be fucking kidding me, dude”</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle shrugged. “I mean unless you want to share-“ Normally Gilfoyle would have expected a quick loud “NO” from Dinesh but he shrugged and sighed. “Fine, asshole.” and joined Gilfoyle on the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Well that backfired…</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p1">3:24 am.</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle is laying in the bed, facing the side table with an analogue alarm clock. He hadn’t fallen asleep. He just kept staring at the alarm clock, hardly being able to make out the time without his glasses. Behind him, Dinesh was snoring loudly and had taken all the blankets.</p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t think Dinesh would have <em>actually </em>taken up his offer to share the bed. Not to mention the fact that as soon as Dinesh was ready for bed and climbed in he fell asleep. Gilfoyle had just been laying there, trying to keep his cool, trying to process what was happening. His mind was racing and he couldn’t sleep. <em>And it was all Dinesh’s fault.</em></p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t even the fact that the man snored loudly. It wasn’t the fact that he stole all the blankets from Gilfoyle.</p>
<p class="p1">It was…. something else…</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle wasn’t really sure of it either. Just like he wasn’t completely sure why he even offered to help Dinesh. He hated the man. Right? At the very least, Dinesh hated him.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Right??</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Gilf….” Still sleeping, Dinesh rolled over, taking over more space on the bed, and getting closer to Gilfoyle.</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle glanced over at him after hearing him name…well part of his name…did he even hear it right?</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>It couldn’t have been right… </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">There was no way. He was probably just muttered some bullshit in his sleep. Nothing that mattered. Nothing at all. Gilfoyle looked back over at the alarm clock on the side table and squinted.</p>
<p class="p1">3:49 am</p>
<p class="p1">“Gilfoyle~” Dinesh quietly moaned out, hugging a pillow tighter.</p>
<p class="p1">Now that. That time he had definitely heard right. It caused him to shoot up and look over at Dinesh. He was sprawled out on the bed, his dark hair disheveled, his mouth slightly ajar, and was that a-</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle got out of bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He ran the tap and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shirtless, his hair was up, he looked tired. Gilfoyle splashed water on his face, keeping his hands on his face for a moment before dragging them down and leaning against the counter.</p>
<p class="p1">He looked at himself in the mirror again. He could feel himself being undone and it was fucking Dinesh’s fault. Why did he even moan out his name? In his sleep? He sighed. Dinesh must be fucking with him. He was probably outside the bathroom door right now waiting for Gilfoyle so he could mess with him. Yeah that was it. Dinesh was just trying to get under his skin. Annoy him. Dinesh was trying to win.</p>
<p class="p1">And Gilfoyle was pissed that he was winning.</p>
<p class="p1">But when he came out of the bathroom, Dinesh wasn’t there. Because of course, he was still asleep on the bed, sound asleep. Gilfoyle shook his head. He was fine. It was fine. He probably misheard…</p>
<p class="p1">But he knew he didn’t.</p>
<p class="p1">Gilfoyle got back into bed, staring at the alarm clock again.</p>
<p class="p1">4:13 am.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>I should have never gotten in that fucking Tesla.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions between Dinesh and Gilfoyle heightened after the previous night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Dinesh woke up he found that the bed was empty. He glanced around the room for a moment before realizing the shower was going in the bathroom. He grabbed his phone from the charger and went over to his stuff, rummaging through for clothes. Deciding to skip a shower for the day, Dinesh started to change.</p><p class="p1">“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh jumped and turned around to see Gilfoyle standing there in just his towel. This sight of Gilfoyle shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did. Dinesh’s face turned red, realizing he was only in his undies, and he avoided eye contact with Gilfoyle.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fucking changing! What are <em>you </em>doing?” Dinesh pulled up his jeans as quickly as he could without trying to embarrass himself.</p><p class="p1">“….I was taking a shower?” Gilfoyle frowned. Gilfoyle in a towel was nothing new around Dinesh. But Dinesh, well Gilfoyle had never even seen the man take his shirt off, nevertheless seen him in just his undies.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh frowned “I mean…in your towel! God!” He turned back around, quickly pulling a t-shirt and polo over his head. He could still feel Gilfoyle’s eyes on him. “Are you still just standing there, dude?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle was. His arms were crossed and he was giving Dinesh that blank look. “Yes. And I would suggest you use the bathroom so I can change. Unless you would rather me just do it in front of you-“</p><p class="p1">“NO! Dude, what the fuck!” Dinesh grabbed his toiletries and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle shook his head and let out a sigh.</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">The rest of the morning was…awkward to say the least.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh drove them to work in the Tesla. Knowing how the night before went and how Gilfoyle was ruthless this morning, Dinesh really wasn’t in any mood to receive shit from Gilfoyle. He didn’t try to show off or start anything with him.</p><p class="p1">However Dinesh noticed something seemed….off about Gilfoyle. Any remark he made seemed to have little to no effort or thought behind it. He looked tired, though Dinesh guessed it was because he missed his cup of coffee this morning. Beyond that though, Dinesh noticed that Gilfoyle sometimes gave him this….look….</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t sure how he would describe it. It was like he was lost in his thoughts.</p><p class="p1">Like he was <em>distracted.</em></p><p class="p1">“Did you take your ADHD meds this morning?” Dinesh asked randomly, breaking the silence that had lasted between them for a while.</p><p class="p1">“How would that be any of your concern?” Gilfoyle retorted, doing his usual crossing of arms and slightly squinted look.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Great. Don’t poke the bear.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sighed. “You seem distracted.”</p><p class="p1">Truth be told, Gilfoyle was distracted. But he did take his medication. He looked out the window. “Yes.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh raised a brow and glanced at him. “Yes to what? The meds or the distracted part.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh just sighed and let it go. That was probably the most he was going to get out of him anyways.</p><p class="p1">For the most of the ride neither of them would say a word. Not even when Dinesh put on his favorite shitty pop music did Gilfoyle say a thing. He just kept staring silently out the window. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night. About Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">How he was sprawled out on the bed.</p><p class="p1">How his hair was all messy.</p><p class="p1">How he gripped the pillow.</p><p class="p1">How he moane-</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle shook his head and let out a sigh. “Dinesh?”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">He looked at Dinesh frowning a bit. “Are you still gay for my code?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh hit the brakes. Hard. Luckily for him, no one was behind them. “<b><em>WHAT!?</em></b>”</p><p class="p1">“Are. You. Still. Gay-“</p><p class="p1">“I heard you, asshole! No! Fuck you! Fucking shut it!” He gripped the wheel. “Is <em>that</em> what you were all so distracted about?! All morning!?”</p><p class="p1">“Dinesh. We’re going to be late.”</p><p class="p1">“SHut UP! You’re never on time so shut it! Why are you thinking about that?!”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle clenched his jaw. He shouldn’t have said anything. “You had a wet dream last night and moaned my name.”</p><p class="p1">“Get the <em>fuck</em> out of my Tesla.” Dinesh said, pissed off even more.</p><p class="p1">Without another word, Gilfoyle got out and closed the door, walking down the street towards their workplace.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sped off.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck Gilfoyle. Fuck him. FUCK HIM. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh pulled into the parking garage. He didn’t wait for Gilfoyle like normal. He headed into the building, fuming. Gilfoyle’s words echoed in his head. He couldn’t get them out in the slightest. Paired with the image of Gilfoyle in a towel. The way that Gilfoyle had looked at him when the man caught him changing.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p class="p1">His hands were balled up in tight fists. He couldn’t even remember his fucking dream that well. Parts of it, maybe. He remembers Gilfoyle in the dream, but that isn’t unusual because he sees him every fucking day. And he sure as hell didn’t remember anything sexual.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Doesn’t mean it couldn’t have happened…</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Shut up. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Fuming, Dinesh marched into the office, placing his shoulder bag down and sitting down without a word to anyone.</p><p class="p1">“Um…Hey Dinesh? Have you seen Gilfoyle?” Richard appeared over his monitor, nursing a cup of tea in his hands, probably made by Jared.</p><p class="p1">“Nope.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh…well..I just figured you usually aren’t late, Gilfoyle is though, so you might have been with him especially after last night-“</p><p class="p1">“Richard! I already told you, I don’t know where he is! I don’t keep track of him! Nothing <em>happened </em>last night!” Dinesh snapped. He immediately regretted it as he could feel his coworkers eyes on him. He glanced up at Richard, who looked a bit shocked at Dinesh’s outburst. Behind him Jared was giving Dinesh a bit of a look.</p><p class="p1">He sighed. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to…” Dinesh rubbed his temples.</p><p class="p1">Richard gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’re just tired.” He went back to his office.</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">Dinesh was making coffee when Gilfoyle walked in. Neither of them looked at each other.</p><p class="p1">“Gilfoyle. So glad you could join us, finally.” Richard stated plainly.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah well my <em>ride abandoned</em> me.” Gilfoyle said frowning, glancing at Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">“You’re always late, don’t make an excu-“ He followed his glanced to Dinesh and frowned. “Wait…Dinesh was your ride?” He lowered his voice and looked at Gilfoyle a bit confused.</p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p1">Richard, a bit confused now, looked at Gilfoyle for a minute and then over at Dinesh. “Um…” He turned his attention back to Gilfoyle. “Alright well, just…uh get to work I guess.”</p><p class="p1">“Yup.”</p><p class="p1">Richard nodded and went back to his work while Gilfoyle headed to get some coffee.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh grabbed his favorite mug from the cabinet. When he turned around Gilfoyle was standing there, arms crossed. He jumped slightly. “Fuckin-! Can you move?”</p><p class="p1">Instead of moving out of the way, Gilfoyle reached over him to grab his “Drink Coffee Hail Satan” mug, all while not breaking eye contact with Dinesh, who had leaned back against the counter giving himself more space. Dinesh was heating up in his face.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle then turned around and went to the coffee maker, pouring the coffee Dinesh made into his mug and heading to his desk.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fucking Gilfoyle. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>—</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tensions were high like that all day. They hardly said a word to each other. If they did they were often insults, and not just their usual jabs, but insults that would get to the other. At one point Richard called a meeting with Jared, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle to go over their work flow schedule. That’s when things started to get physical. </p><p class="p1">“Dinesh where are you in your code?”</p><p class="p1">Before Dinesh could answer, Gilfoyle chimed in. “he’s not going to finish it. And even if he does, last I saw it was the worst code he’s ever written. I’d be surprised if it even works.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay well I asked Dinesh-“</p><p class="p1">“Fuck you! My code isn’t shitty you’re just fucking petty!”</p><p class="p1">“No, your code is shitty. Mine is much better. You know that.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh was starting to scrunch up his face in anger. “We aren’t even coding the same shit you dumb fuck! I’m work on Java”</p><p class="p1">“Oh you mean the same Java that I can code in and that you’re gay for?”</p><p class="p1">“ONE TIME! YOU NEVER LET IT FUCKING GO! And guess what dipshit, I thought it was <em>that girl </em>who coded it. Not You.” Dinesh stood up, waving his hands as anger welled up in him.</p><p class="p1">“If I remember correctly, you couldn’t even have sex with that girl. Didn’t you get a boner from my code?”</p><p class="p1">“Um, maybe this isn’t the best conversation to have in the office-“</p><p class="p1">“Fuck you Jared!” Spat both Dinesh and Gilfoyle. Jared just nodded slightly.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh glared back ate Gilfoyle. “And fuck you! I didn’t!” He was lying. “You know what I think! I don’t think this has to do with me at all I think you’re shaken up!”</p><p class="p1">“Guys…” Richard started. He glanced at Jared. The two of them sharing a look that showed they had no idea what was going on but they knew it was about to get ugly.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle readjusted his arms a bit and squinted his eyes. “Choose your next words carefully.”</p><p class="p1">“I think you stayed up all fucking night because for some fucking reason you were weirded out!”</p><p class="p1">“Dinesh, come on-“ Richard tried to interject.</p><p class="p1">The two ignored him.</p><p class="p1">“I think when you heard me, <em>you</em> got flustered yourself! Maybe I am gay for your fucking code, but I think <em>you’re</em> fucking gay for <em>me</em>!” Dinesh shouted, he didn’t really register what he was saying exactly. Anger was fueling him. “I think you were fucking hot and bothered by my fucking sex dream!”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt. “I don’t think you know what you are talking about.”</p><p class="p1">“Woah, whoah, woah! Okay guys break it up!” Richard moved between the two. Jared also got up from his seat, looking confused and concerned. “What the fuck has gotten into you two? Sex dreams? Gay for code, again? What?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah Gilfoyle why don’t you tell Richard and Jared how much you want to <em>fuck me!” </em>Dinesh spat.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle moved again but this time Jared held him back and Richard moved in front of Dinesh partially.</p><p class="p1">“Stop it! Seriously!” Richard frowned holding an arm out in front of Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">Jared frowned, still holding Gilfoyle back. “It might be best if everyone just takes a deep breath, recenter ourselves. Sit back down.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh and Gilfoyle stared at each other. “Fine.” Dinesh finally stated. Sitting down in the chair. Gilfoyle didn’t say anything but sat in his own seat, crossing his arms.</p><p class="p1">“Alright good. Now um, Gilfoyle. Why don’t you start?” Jared gave him a smile and motioned with his hand for the other to start his story.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle frowned. “He had a sex dream about me last night.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh frowned. “I don’t even remember having a sex dream. Besides, dreaming about someone you see all day everyday isn’t weird, asshole-“</p><p class="p1">“You fucking <em>moaned</em> my named in your sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“Why were you even awake still?” Dinesh sneered back</p><p class="p1">“ADHD, asshole.” Gilfoyle leaned back in his chair a bit.</p><p class="p1">“Okay okay…um…guys this is kinda weird and I think it technically breaks some of our office policy…” Richard commented.</p><p class="p1">“You wanted to know what was going on.” Gilfoyle stated.</p><p class="p1">“You know, Gilfoyle, usually when you share a room with a buddy and they have a sex dream and you notice, you don’t bring it up to them the next day. It’s weird” Dinesh stated, crossing his arms. “besides, you were <em>distracted</em> all morning. So obviously you were hot and bothered by it.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle didn’t like being interrogated like this. He would have been able to handle it a bit better if maybe it was just him and Dinesh. But having Jared and Richard there was too much for him. Being in a clear glass office where just outside these walls, the coders were looking in after hearing all the shouting. He stood up and left the conference room. The coders went back to their work, trying to make themselves look busy. Gilfoyle headed for the exit leaving the office altogether.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh leaned back in the chair frowning and crossing his arms. “Looks like I win that one.”</p><p class="p1">Now it was Richard’s turn to be pissed. “Are you kidding me? You are going to this kind of lengths just to…what…one up Gilfoyle? Look I don’t care if you two fuck each other-“</p><p class="p1">“We aren’t fucking-“</p><p class="p1">“-but for fuck’s sake Dinesh you two can’t bring this type of shit in the office. Sure have fun doing your normal shit but this is too much! Jesus it’s fucking Anton all over again! And say what you want, but you seem very defensive about all this.”</p><p class="p1">“Richard-“</p><p class="p1">“Don’t Richard me, Dinesh. We have so much fucking work to do. And doing shit like this costs us time, costs us money, and guess what one of our top coders just fucking walked out and who knows what the fuck he is going to do or where is going to go or when he’ll be back!”</p><p class="p1">“I mean I’m also a top coder-“</p><p class="p1">“Yeah and we need <em>both </em>of you!” Richard sighed and left the conference room, grumbling under his breath.</p><p class="p1">Jared moved to follow him but before he left he looked at Dinesh. “If I were you Dinesh, I would go after Gilfoyle….even just to talk…” He gave him that classic Jared smile and followed Richard out.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Gilfoyle probably wouldn't keep his favorite mug in the office cupboard but i also think he probably has at least 3 of those mugs so. </p><p>Also just needed an excuse for that tension. </p><p>hope you enjoyed and don't worry, we'll get these boys back in the tesla again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle talk. kinda. and try to move on from the situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dinesh headed out to the parking garage. Before he saw Gilfoyle he could smell cigarettes.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Did this really stress him out that much?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sighed and rounded the corner to see Gilfoyle leaning against the cement wall, cigarette in hand, eyes closed. He watched at Gilfoyle brought the cigarette up to his lips and inhaled. Dinesh walked over, leaning against the wall next to Gilfoyle. He reached up and grabbed the cigarette from him, taking it into his own mouth and inhaling. Gilfoyle opened his eyes and glanced down towards Dinesh, but didn’t say anything, exhaling smoke. After his drag, he brought the cigarette back up and put it in Gilfoyle’s mouth, who continued to smoked it. They had shared blunts and cigarettes in the past, not often, mostly because Dinesh didn’t smoke a lot. And usually they weren’t both stressed out this much at the same time.</p><p class="p1">After some moments of silence Dinesh spoke up. “I got a little too defensive…”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle raised a brow and looked over at Dinesh, tossing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “A little?”</p><p class="p1">“Dude, come on, I can’t be serious if you aren’t.”</p><p class="p1">“I am serious.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded a bit and glanced down. “Are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">“What do you think, dipshit?” Gilfoyle retorted, he fished for another cigarette from his pack and put it in his mouth. He grabbed his lighter from his pocket and tried to light it. After a few flicks with nothing, Dinesh took the lighter from him and reached up, lighting it for him.</p><p class="p1">They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Gilfoyle smoking, occasionally passing it to Dinesh. These moments that they shared, while rare, showed vulnerability and trust between the pair. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Not quite sure what to say or how to say it.</p><p class="p1">“So…um…were you…uh…bothered…like..you know…?” Dinesh asked awkwardly, looking down at the ground.</p><p class="p1">“I suppose. Yes.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded slightly and took a moment to think as Gilfoyle continued to smoke. “I thought you hated me?”</p><p class="p1">“Dinesh. You literally took a cigarette out of my mouth and smoked it….you really think I hate you?” Gilfoyle glanced at him. “And, even if I did hate you. Sexual attraction is a human thing. Can happen to anyone towards anyone.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded slightly “Oh…y-yeah..wait are you-“</p><p class="p1">“Are you not? I've seen you pop a boner to my code.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh felt his face heat up. He stammered over his words. “Uhh..I—w-well I mean..” He shrugged. "You...aren't wrong..." he admitted glancing down.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle cracked a slight smile and rolled his eyes. He stomped out his cigarette and stood up straight. He gave Dinesh a pat on the shoulder and looked at him. “Chortle my balls.” He gave him a smirk. As if to tell him they were good and that he didn't really want to keep talking about it. He headed back up.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh wasn’t really sure what happened. But he figured they were okay. Back to normal? At least that’s what the insult seemed to tell him.</p><p class="p1">He sighed and headed up after him</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">The rest of the workday continued on normally. Dinesh and Gilfoyle didn’t really bother each other for the rest of the day, both too mentally exhausted. As the day was coming to a close and people started to head home, Dinesh, Gilfoyle, Jared and Richard stayed behind. Jared and Richard were busy talking in Richard’s office. Gilfoyle was on the computer looking for apartments. Dinesh knew he probably should have been looking as well, but with his credit cards maxed there was no way he could afford anywhere. He swung his chair around and rolled over to Gilfoyle. “So where are you planning to go tonight?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle glanced at him and shrugged. “Not sure. Honestly don’t want another repeat of the other night.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded “Don’t blame you…” He looked around the empty office. “Think Richard would just let us sleep in here?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle crossed his arms. “And risk other coworkers walking in the next morning while you are still sleeping?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded slightly “Right…how about the Tesla?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle cocked his head slightly, like he was actually considering it. “I know you’re shorter than the average man-”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck you!”</p><p class="p1">“-but there is definitely not enough space in there for both of us.”</p><p class="p1">“There’s plenty of leg room!! And the seats go down…”</p><p class="p1">“Oh so now you want to fuck me in your Tesla.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh blushed. “Fuck you.”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck me?” Gilfoyle retorted to which Dinesh slapped his shoulder and rolled back to his desk.</p><p class="p1">Jared and Richard came out of Richard’s office and looked over at Dinesh and Gilfoyle. “Um…have a good night you two…” Richard nodded at them and started to head out.</p><p class="p1">Jared smiled at the pair. “Don’t get up to anything Richard and I wouldn’t.” He gave them a beaming smile before following Richard.</p><p class="p1">“What-“ Dinesh started</p><p class="p1">“-the fuck…” Gilfoyle finished.</p><p class="p1">With the office all to themselves, Gilfoyle went back to his apartment searches and Dinesh started to look through food places to get delivery. The silence between the two had some tension, mostly because of Jared’s exit statement.</p><p class="p1">“So are Richard and Jared-?” Dinesh began to ask.</p><p class="p1">“Fucking? Probably.” Gilfoyle replied, not even looking back at Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">“Huh…and they said we’re unprofessional…” Dinesh frowned scrolling through his phone. “Do you have any preference for take out?” He turned his chair around looking over at Gilfoyle</p><p class="p1">“Not really. Honestly I could eat the cereal in the cabinet and be fine.”</p><p class="p1">“What is it with you and cereal. It’s like all you ever eat.”</p><p class="p1">“Because it’s easy.”</p><p class="p1">“Easy? That’s really why you eat cereal all the time?” Dinesh shook his head. “That’s pretty sad. You could be eating all these amazing foods and you choose cereal as a go to.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle spun around in his chair. “Fine. Get a pizza then.”</p><p class="p1">“God, you’re so boring.” Dinesh muttered, but went ahead and ordered a pizza anyways, meatlovers because he knew it was Gilfoyle’s favorite.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Wait. Since when did he know Gilfoyle’s favorites?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Alright, It should be here in 30 minutes.” He looked up from his phone and met Gilfoyle’s gaze. “What do you want to do till then?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle sighed and shrugged. “Don’t care.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh pointed to the chess board “Game of chess?”</p><p class="p1">“Not against you.”</p><p class="p1">“Afraid you’ll loose?” Dinesh smirked.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle laughed and rolled his eyes. “No, because you are probably the shittiest chess player I’ve played.”</p><p class="p1">“Fine then…you got weed?”</p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p1">“Alright.”</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">If Richard had known that they smoked weed in the office they would be done for. However, they weren’t stupid and it was pretty easy to get ventilation going and air out the office. They were sitting together on the couch in the corner, they had pulled together some monitors and set up a game system. A pizza box was on top of the coffee table, opened and cleaned out.</p><p class="p1">At this point both men were pretty high. Dinesh, not having a great tolerance, was pretty much done after his first bowl, all giddy and making dumb comments. Gilfoyle, usually being in a high state, continued to smoke throughout the night, letting his buzz continue.</p><p class="p1">“How do you keep killing me!” Dinesh commented, as Gilfoyle took out his character in the game for probably the 20th time that night.</p><p class="p1">“Probably because you’re high as shit.”</p><p class="p1">“woah…So are you though.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle rolled his eyes. “mmmhmm, sure am.” He leaned back on the couch. Dinesh tossed the controller to the side. Getting bored of repeatedly loosing to Gilfoyle. “Wanna do something else?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Like what? A different game?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh shook his head, and laid back on the arm rest of the couch, kicking his feet up onto Gilfoyle’s lap. Surprisingly, Gilfoyle didn’t move them. “nah……” Dinesh giggled again letting his head lean back and looking up at the ceiling.</p><p class="p1">“Woah has the ceiling always been that high up.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle snorted and looked at Dinesh, his eyes lingering on his features. He took in how Dinesh’s neck was outstretched, the slight stubble on his face and neck, how his lips were partly open.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh lifted his head and looked at Gilfoyle. “How is Tara doing?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle shrugged. “Fine.” He broke his gaze away from Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">“You haven’t talked about her in a while.”</p><p class="p1">“She dumped me.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sat up. “What?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle shrugged. “She dumped me.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh frowned. “Why? That was dumb of her. I mean obviously you had some weird satanic sex thing going on. How easily is she going to find that again-?”</p><p class="p1">“She knows 400 satanists in Boston, Dinesh”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh ignored the injection and kept going. “And why would she even leave you in the first place? Obviously it wasn’t a sexual thing y’all were open she could have fucked anyways, so she was stupid to leave you for your personality. I mean, sure you’re a dick, but you’re still funny. You’re fucking brilliant, and passionate. Your hair is really nice and soft, and you have a nice beard. Your eyes too-“</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle’s face was flushing, hearing Dinesh go on and on. He sat up and leaned closer to Dinesh. “-you know how gay you sound right now?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh laughed. “I’m bi anyways, who cares. But your eyes are pretty, and hell even those dumb cat eye contacts were kinda hot-“</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle grabbed the front of Dinesh’s rugby shirt and pulled him in, their lips meeting. Dinesh was tense at first from being grabbed and pulled in, but he relaxed into the kiss, his arms moving around the other’s neck. Dinesh could taste the weed and meatlovers pizza that lingered on Gilfoyle’s lips. After a second they pulled back slightly, foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p class="p1">“You aren’t too high for this right…?” Gilfoyle spoke softly. Dinesh could feel his heart racing, his face heating up. He smiled slightly. “No I’m not too high for this…”</p><p class="p1">“Good.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him into his lap. This time was much more passionate, teeth clashing, lips biting, tongues meeting. Gilfoyle’s hand made it way underneath Dinesh’s rugby shirt, gripping onto his back. Dinesh melted into his touch, one of his hands traveling into Gilfoyle’s locks and grasping at it, causing the other man to let out a groan against Dinesh’s lips.</p><p class="p1">They continued their make out session. Eventually moving so that Gilfoyle was on top of Dinesh and both their shirts discarded to the ground. Their hips moving against each other and their moans filling the air.</p><p class="p1">They were too involved with each other to notice Richard re-entering the office space. On the way to his office, Richard heard their moans and saw them out of the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and turned seeing the two engaged heavily in each other. His mouth fell agape and spun on his heels, deciding that maybe he didn’t actually need his laptop charger or his hard drive, and immediately started to head out, shaking his head and motioning with his hands at Jared who stepped off the elevator. “What’s wrong Richard?” Jared asked, tilting his head.</p><p class="p1">Richard tried to find the words. “Um…I uh…G-Gilfoyle and Dinesh??” he said quietly. As soon as he said it they heard a loud groan from Dinesh within the office.</p><p class="p1">“F-Fuck Gilf!”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle had moved to kissing along Dinesh’s jaw line and down his neck and chest, nipping and sucking in a few spots.</p><p class="p1">Jared raised an eyebrow and looked at Richard. “Well it might have been time for them to…you know.”</p><p class="p1">Richard sighed “Sure fine but um I need my stupid laptop charger and hard drive…”</p><p class="p1">Jared smiled “I’ll get it for you.”</p><p class="p1">“No wait Jared-“ before Richard could stop him Jared walked into the office, trying to creep past Gilfoyle and Dinesh in the far corner. He didn’t pay any attention to them at first, going into Richard’s office quietly and looking around for the Richard’s stuff.</p><p class="p1">Richard started after him but stopped around the kitchenette area, biting his nails and glancing over at Gilfoyle and Dinesh, who were rutting against each other like teenagers.</p><p class="p1">“Reminds me of us in the beginning.” Jared said, appearing next to Richard with the charger. To which Richard jumped and clashed himself into the kitchenette, yelping and knocking over a mug with a shatter to the ground.</p><p class="p1">The noises Richard made snapped Gilfoyle and Dinesh back to reality. In unison, they shot up, moved away from each other, and tried not to look at the pair on the other side of the office or at each other.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't proofread this much so I'm sorry about errors. </p><p>Also I watch Better Call Saul and love the smoking scenes between Jimmy and Kim and thought that it would have been fun to mimic their first smoking scene from the HHM parking garage with Dinesh and Gilfoyle. Don't smoke kids. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!! More to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle are confronted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dinesh felt really exposed, his t-shirt and polo was on the floor, too far for him to get up and grab it. He grabbed Gilfoyle’s flannel on the couch and put it on, trying to cover himself as best as he could with it. His posture was tight and he sat away from Gilfoyle against the arm rest and glanced down at the ground. He was still fairly high.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle didn’t bother putting anything on and sighed leaning back. He wasn’t looking down at the ground but he still didn’t want to meet Richard or Jared’s gaze either. His lips were pressed together. He didn’t liked being lectured.</p><p class="p1">“Weed? Are you serious guys? In the office? I mean hell even if Erlich was here he wouldn’t do this!”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh didn’t move or anything. As vain and attention seeking as Dinesh was, he really hated all the attention he was getting at the moment, and he could feel his insecurities rising. He just wrapped Gilfoyle’s shirt around himself tighter.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle glanced at Dinesh. As much as he loved to see Dinesh humiliated. As much as he loved making fun of him. As much as he loved benefitting from Dinesh’s suffering. He <em>hated</em> this. He glanced up at Richard.</p><p class="p1">“Well Erlich isn’t here. And he most definitely would. Besides, you were supposed to be gone for the night.”</p><p class="p1">“Gone for the night!? That doesn’t matter! And Dinesh you too? Really?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh shrugged. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at him. “I…please I don’t…”</p><p class="p1">“Leave him out of it.” Gilfoyle stated, crossing his arms.</p><p class="p1">Richard looked at Gilfoyle. “He’s an adult! He made this decision too!”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle stood, arms crossed. “And I’m telling you to leave him out of it.”</p><p class="p1">Richard laughed almost like a scoff, he was incredibly annoyed at this point “What? Are you his protector now?!”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching, he didn’t say anything though.</p><p class="p1">Jared sighed and gently touched Richard’s arm. “Well they did vent it out…I can hardly smell it. And it is California” He gave him a soft smile.</p><p class="p1">“Jared….” he frowned looking at Jared. He knew that soft smile. It was the ‘Richard please let’s not make this a bigger deal than it is’ face. He sighed. “Whatever whatever, fine whatever.” he looked at Dinesh and Gilfoyle. “Have fun fucking or whatever.” He grabbed his charger and hard drive and headed out of the office.</p><p class="p1">Jared sighed. “He’s just a little on edge…” he looked at them a bit. Dinesh still wouldn’t look at him, his arms wrapped around himself. Gilfoyle frowned a bit and looked at Jared. “Good night, Jared.” he stated plainly</p><p class="p1">Jared nodded and stood to leave. “Just uh make sure to clean-“</p><p class="p1">“<em>Good night, Jared.” </em>Gilfoyle repeated.</p><p class="p1">Jared gave him a small smile and nodded. He turned and followed Richard out.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh and Gilfoyle stayed where they were in silence until they heard the ding of the elevator. Dinesh just sat there, still wrapped up in Gilfoyle’s shirt. Gilfoyle sighed and uncrossed his arms, moving to sit next to Dinesh. “Hey…” He wasn’t exactly sure how to approach this. Gilfoyle wasn’t used to letting his guard down, let alone opening up to others. Let alone doing that all for Dinesh. Hesitantly, he put a hand on Dinesh’s shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh stiffened a bit at the touch. He glanced at Gilfoyle’s hand and then up at Gilfoyle himself. “Um…I just…feel weird.” He shrugged.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle understood, he saw the way Dinesh panicked and felt the need to cover up. He nodded and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. Without a word, Gilfoyle stood and grabbed Dinesh’s t-shirt and rugby shirt, handing them to him. “Here.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh took his clothes from Gilfoyle put them on. He gave Gilfoyle his flannel back without saying a word. Wanting Dinesh to feel more comfortable, he put his shirts back on as well.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle sat next to him again. He thought his mind had been racing before. The night in the hotel. Or in the Tesla. Or even during their screaming match. But now it really was. Unable to keep his thoughts from racing Gilfoyle started to bounce his legs and fiddled with his skull ring.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>What now? </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Is he worried about the weed? </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Being caught by Jared and Richard out of anyone?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Being caught with him?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Were they supposed to go back to normal?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Could they go back to normal?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Was Dinesh okay?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle’s thoughts were interrupted by Dinesh placing a hand on his bouncing knee. As if to stop it. As if to calm him down. Gilfoyle met his gaze.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Was Dinesh worried about…him?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” Gilfoyle finally asked. His voice was softer than usual, something that Dinesh wasn’t used to. His knees were still bouncing, despite the fact that Dinesh still has his hand place on it, his fingers still messing with his skull ring. Gilfoyle didn’t like to show his emotions, and he never would admit that he experienced fear and anxieties to just anybody. He’d been hurt in the past. He had trust issues.</p><p class="p1">It’s not that he didn’t trust Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">He <em>did</em> trust Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">And that terrified him. The fact that he trusted Dinesh and wanted to open up to him. To show Dinesh all the different parts of him that he didn’t share with others. He was terrified of Dinesh rejecting him.</p><p class="p1"><em>He was terrified of Dinesh rejecting him</em>.</p><p class="p1">“No.” Dinesh admitted. That worried Gilfoyle. Without skipping a beat, his head started to blame himself.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Shouldn’t have kissed him.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Shouldn’t have kissed him</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Shouldn’t have kissed hi-</em>
</p><p class="p1">“I just…don’t like being seen…like <em>that.” </em></p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle tried to push away his thoughts, he didn’t even look up at Dinesh “Because you were seen with <em>me?” </em></p><p class="p1">“Partially.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“But I mean it’s not <em>you</em>…..it’s just…I don’t know…The fact that Richard and Jared found us…and oh god they saw me without a shirt on!! I mean Jared isn’t going to shut up for weeks. What if he throws one of those fucking office dating things at us?? Or worse, makes out our life to be a Julia Roberts movie?” Dinesh groaned slightly at the thought. “I mean…they caught us…but we haven’t…talked about us…and he called you my protector I just…” he ran his hands down his face.</p><p class="p1">“You’re worried they will assume something even though we don’t have anything worked out ourselves.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded.</p><p class="p1">“And knowing them two, they won’t keep quiet about it and you’re worried that everyone around us will try to have us figured out and we’ll be expected to just go along?”</p><p class="p1">“Pretty much.”</p><p class="p1">“We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to.”</p><p class="p1">“Then what are we going to do?”</p><p class="p1">“Well…I don’t know about you. But I’m going to go have a smoke.” Gilfoyle stood. Grabbing his pack and a lighter. “Feel free to join.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is kind of short but that's because it sets up the next section. enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilfoyle gets some time alone with his thoughts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter and the next are the same time frame but one focuses on Gilfoyle and the next focuses on Dinesh. </p><p>shout out to @buddyfuckr on twitter for having in depth conversations about Gilfoyle's characterization it helped me a lot when writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dinesh didn’t join him. At least not for a while. Gilfoyle was okay with that. His mind was still racing, he was still worried. His fingers tapped against the cool cement wall of the parking garage as he smoked. He looked over at the Tesla parked a few feet from him.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted. Did he just want Dinesh? No. He wanted Dinesh to want <em>him</em>. To actually be wanted for more than just hook ups. It was distressing to Gilfoyle. He could feel himself cracking. He tried so hard. <em>So fucking hard</em>. To hide his softness. To mask up what he saw as imperfections and flaws. To keep up his stoic and masculine appearance. He tried so hard sometimes to act like he didn’t care. Like he was the cool guy who didn’t get bothered by anything. But he was bothered by a lot.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I think you’re the one bothered by me!” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh’s words echoed in his head. He was bothered by Dinesh.</p><p class="p1">He looked at the Tesla again, examining the the car. Dinesh cared about it. He could tell. Sure the car was fairly new but Dinesh must have been cleaning every little spot off of it that he would find. Or perhaps Dinesh didn’t care about it at all. He just cared that it made him look good.</p><p class="p1">He took another drag from his cigarette. Dinesh felt the need to look good, to show off to be vain, to be prideful. His car, his cologne, his degrees, it was all for just that. Showing off. If Dinesh was all about his image, then wouldn’t he want the equivalent of a his gold chain, his cologne, degrees, his fucking Tesla, for a relationship?</p><p class="p1">And maybe Dinesh was attracted to him, after all they did make out, but Gilfoyle wanted more than that. Would Dinesh want more than that?</p><p class="p1">Even if Dinesh did want more than that. This was Gilfoyle. He was a mess. Of course Dinesh didn’t want Jared and Richard knowing they hooked up. Or anyone else for that matter. Dinesh didn’t want to show that off. He was ashamed to show that off. He wasn’t the Tesla.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle closed his eyes. One of his hands balling up in a first the other still holding the light cigarette. “FUCK!” he suddenly screamed out, his booming voice echoing in the parking garage.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh wouldn’t want to be with him. Never. He would never want Gilfoyle the way Gilfoyle wanted him to. Dinesh could never love him like that.</p><p class="p1">Leaning against the wall he slid down, bringing his knees to his chest. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and took another drag as he quickly moved to put his hair up messily. His legs bounced and he with a quick motion he flicked the cigarette away from him and stamped it out. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He fished for another cigarette in his pack, lit it, and took a drag, not opening his eyes. He needed to calm down.</p><p class="p1">Any time a negative thought popped up he tried to suppress it down. He was trying to remember how Dinesh spoke about him in his high ramblings. Maybe he could love Gilfoyle. His brain tried to dismiss it saying it didn’t count because Dinesh was high. It didn’t count because they were alone and under the impression it was private and no one would ever know what the two said to each other.</p><p class="p1">He shook his head, his brain was really racing tonight</p><p class="p1">Besides. Now he was thinking about Tara.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“What is it the distance?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “It certainly doesn’t help.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “You know you could have moved here with me. We’ve talked about it before.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Betram…” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “What? First you are saying the distance is an issue, but moving here is also an issue?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes. I don’t want to end up here. Do you?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I mean I moved here for a reason.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “To work on a shitty app?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “My app wasn’t shitty…” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “It was. I would say I’m surprised Erlich brought you in but he also took in that weird nipple app and Pied Piper.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “What’s wrong with Pied Piper? It’s game changing.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “You sound like you’ve been drinking the kool-aid.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Now hold on-“ </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “I mean if it’s so game changing why does everything you do with it fail. Don’t even get me started with PiperChat. That was probably the worst of it.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle’s hands balled into fits gripping the sleeves of his shirt.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“….Whatever what does this have to do about us?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Nothing. It’s just…I don’t feel our connection when we are together physically. Online it’s totally different. You’re different” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle’s chest felt heavy. “F-Fuck…” His voice felt shaky, His anger was building up. He could feel hot tears starting to stream down his face. “Fuck fuck fuck!” His hands started to shake, his legs continued to bounce. He stood up, overwhelmed by his emotions, overwhelmed by this racing thoughts, he started to pace, hands balled into fists. He glanced at the Tesla.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Tara…” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “I’m sorry Betram. You’re just a little too much for me.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle couldn’t hold it in any longer. Screaming out he punched the side mirror of Dinesh’s Tesla as hard as he could, cracking the mirror, splitting his knuckles open, setting off the car alarm, and tears on his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">The blaring of the car alarm cut through the silence of the night. The alarm lights lit up the parking garage. He wiped the tears from his face and leaned against the cement wall again, grabbing another cigarette and smoking it with his bloodied hand. He ignored the constant blaring from the car.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck happened?!” Dinesh had come around the corner hearing the car alarm and with the push of a button turned it off. “Did you try to get in the Tesla?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle shook his head. “Punched it…” He muttered.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh frowned a bit. “You…punched it?!” He went to look at the car seeing if there was damage and found the mirror that Gilfoyle punched and shattered. He noticed the blood on some of the mirror shards and looked up at Gilfoyle, seeing the open wounds on his knuckles. He went over to him and took his hand, holding it gently as he looked over his hand. Gilfoyle just let him, not saying anything and using his other hand to smoke now.</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t seem broken or anything…” He sighed. “I know you hate the Tesla but come on man.”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Gilfoyle sighed. His eyes were a bit puffed up and red from crying, he was hoping Dinesh wouldn’t notice. Hoping Dinesh would just assume it was part of his high. “Uh…”</p><p class="p1">“Dude what is it?” Dinesh looked a bit worried. He must have looked like a mess if Dinesh was giving him this look.</p><p class="p1">“I like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinesh thinks about things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dinesh was still on the couch and hadn’t said anything after Gilfoyle announced he was going to go smoke outside. He was still shaken up from Richard and Jared catching them. The fact that they had seen him so exposed and vulnerable and underneath Gilfoyle.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“What are you his protector now?!” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh sighed and looked around at the mess the two had made. Needing too busy his mind and calm down, he stood, starting to tidy things up and toss garbage out. Soon after the little corner was cleaned up Dinesh headed over to the kitchenette. He noticed Jared had swept up the coffee mug and put it on the counter in pieces. Instantly, he recognized the mug as Gilfoyle’s classic “Vomit” mug.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Well at least it’s not the ‘Drink Coffee, Hail Satan’ mug. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Still he felt bad. He looked the mug over, typically he’d say the mug wasn’t worth saving. Pieces that made up the inside of the mug were stained with coffee. Some pieces were too small, and he was sure that a couple were missing. Dinesh put two shattered pieces together and looked at the mug. Maybe he could try to put it back together. He placed the pieces down and went over to Gilfoyle’s desk, looking around for some superglue. Rummaging through he stopped for a second.</p><p class="p1">“Wait…this…I can’t just go through his desk…” Dinesh thought out loud. He glanced around the office, even though he knew he was alone. But also the last thing he needed was Gilfoyle to come up and catch him. “Fuck it…” He rummaged through his draw, full of various wires, small stim toys, pens (Gilfoyle claimed pencils were for people who made mistakes), some pliers, and a bunch of other junk. No glue though. Next drawer seemed like mostly the same stuff. However this one a piece of cardstock folded and tucked in back of the drawer. Dinesh looked up towards the entrance again, making sure Gilfoyle wasn’t there. After determining he was good, he grabbed the cardstock and opened it. It was a picture of them at TechCrunch Disrupt on the stage with their giant decorative check, smiles big on their faces, even on Gilfoyle’s.</p><p class="p1">“Huh…why would he…” Dinesh looked at the picture again. Noticing how Gilfoyle’s hand by his side was blurry. He remember Gilfoyle being so excited that he randomly started hitting at Dinesh’s side. Dinesh smiled slightly remembering the memory fondly. He liked seeing Gilfoyle in this moments. When he was actually excited about something, when he couldn’t help it but show his excitement in whatever way he could. TechCrunch was one of them.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh put the photo back and went into another drawer finding some superglue. “There we go…” he said to nobody and went back to the kitchenette, starting to fix Gilfoyle’s mug.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“She doesn’t know Java. I wrote that code.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh pieced the mug back together, carefully putting glue on and pressing the pieces together so they held. He let himself get lost into his thoughts.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You realize what this means right? It’s not her you’re sexually attracted to, it’s my code.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Shut the…That is the most disgusting fucking thing I’ve ever h-“ </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Just face it, Dinesh, you’re gay for my code, you’re code gay.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh grabbed the handle of the mug and put it back onto the mug. gently, he put the mug down on the kitchenette counter and looked at it. “What the fuck am I doing?” The mug looked like shit. Obvious that Dinesh used too much glue in certain spot and obvious that it could never be used again.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck am I doing…”</p><p class="p1">He cared about Gilfoyle. He knew he did. He wouldn’t have put up with all of this shit if he didn’t. He wouldn’t have taken up his offer to share the hotel bed if he didn’t. Hell he wouldn’t have taken up his offer on the hotel in the first place if he didn’t care.</p><p class="p1">But would he have still made out with him?</p><p class="p1">What did he want with that? What did Gilfoyle want with that? His concept of relationships must be very different than what Dinesh is used to. He knew that Gilfoyle and Tara had an extremely open relationship. Would Gilfoyle expect Dinesh to do the same? Would Gilfoyle even want to do that?</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle was such a secretive person. Closed off and always hiding his emotions. There were moments when he let his guard down. But he only did that with people he was closest to. People he trusted. Dinesh guessed he was one of them. He’d remember moments of trust and vulnerability. Like when they smoke together. When they both complained together about work. When they shared little snippets of their lives with each other and no one else. Just an hour ago when they made out.</p><p class="p1">But Gilfoyle letting his guard down and letting others know that he had feelings for Dinesh in any way. He would never go for it. Even still they had to talk about this. Maybe Gilfoyle would just want to hook up. In secret. Dinesh could do that. They could continue on like normal during the day, bickering and arguing, and when alone they could entangle with each other.</p><p class="p1">But what if Gilfoyle didn’t even want that. Would Dinesh be okay with that? Maybe a little disappointed, he figured, but he could move on.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his car alarm go off. “What the?” He went for the stairs, getting down to the garage quickly and pushed through the double doors. He went round the corner and saw his car going off, Gilfoyle was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck happened?!” Dinesh asked moving closer, he pushed the button on his keys and the alarm turned off. “Did you try to break into the Tesla?” He watched Gilfoyle smoke.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Is that blood?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Can’t be…</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Punched it…”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh almost didn’t hear him. He looked at Gilfoyle. “Punched it?!” Dinesh went over to the Tesla looking around until he saw the mirror. He frowned looking it over. Pieces of the mirror were missing and on the ground. Pieces that remained were completely shattered. Dinesh noticed some blood on the mirror and looked up at Gilfoyle, watching him smoke.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>That is blood…</em>
</p><p class="p1">Forgetting about the Tesla he went over to Gilfoyle and took his hand examining it.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Right because you’re a fucking doctor.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He gently held his hand and looked it over. “well..it doesn’t look broken…” He sighed. “I know you hate the Tesla, but come on man.”</p><p class="p1">“I….uh..” Dinesh looked at him and frowned. Gilfoyle looked like a mess. Like he had been crying and was trying to hide it.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Gilfoyle had been crying? About what? </em>
</p><p class="p1">Dinesh was suddenly worried. Worried that they shouldn’t have even hooked up to begin with. Worried because for whatever reason. Gilfoyle had been crying. It was obvious to Dinesh. “Dude what is it?”</p><p class="p1">“I like you.”</p><p class="p1">“You…what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, hopefully i'll be able to update later in the week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In The Tesla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Dinesh Seal The Deal?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long to update, i blame my adhd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I….Like….You…” Gilfoyle said it slower, frowning. “Got it that time?”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck you…” Dinesh looked at him, and wiped a tear off from Gilfoyle’s face. He rested his hand there and looked him in the eyes. “I would hope you kind of like me. I’ve been putting up with you for a while.”</p><p class="p1">“Dinesh…”</p><p class="p1">“I know, I know…” Dinesh was still worried, not sure exactly why Gilfoyle had been crying or why he even punched the Tesla. “What’s wrong then?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle frowned and glanced away, breaking the eye contact with Dinesh. He moved Dinesh’s hand away and leaned back against the wall. His fingers tapping against it. He wanted to open up to Dinesh. He trusted him. And Dinesh was even opening up an opportunity to him. But it was hard for Gilfoyle. He didn’t talk to anyone about Tara. Maybe Jared once, but Jared had a weird connection with that relationship ever since he had to sit in on a conversation over the phone between them.</p><p class="p1">“I uh…I…my mind was just…racing…and uh…”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh frowned a bit, studying Gilfoyle. He’d seen him like this before. It was when something really got to Gilfoyle. He’d seen it with Anton, he’d seen it with the fridges, and every now and then when Gilfoyle was in a bad mood.</p><p class="p1">“I uh…it’s stupid..”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh looked at him and moved towards him. “Gilfoyle…”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle sighed “Fine…I was thinking about Tara…about our break up. I got upset. I got mad. It’s fine…”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh looked at him hesitantly and moved to reach for his hand gently. “It can’t just be that…” He squeezed his hand gently. “You can trust me, you know”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle frowned. “I do trust you.”</p><p class="p1">“…well you know that it’s okay to open up…I’m not going to make fun of you.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s not…”</p><p class="p1">“Then what is it?”</p><p class="p1">“I opened up to Tara. I started acting more myself around her and she rejected that. She said I was ‘too much’ for her. And whatever, she’s probably right. I’m an asshole. I care too much about things that don’t matter and don’t care enough about the things that do matter. And it’s not just Tara, every time I try to share part of my life with someone I end up hurt.” Gilfoyle crossed his arms looking at the ground.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh looked him over frowning a bit. He pulled Gilfoyle to him and hugged him tightly. Gilfoyle was stiff at first, not expecting the hug, but he relaxed into Dinesh’s touch.</p><p class="p1">“Closing yourself off so you don’t get hurt is going to hurt you more, Gilf…”</p><p class="p1">“Dinesh…”</p><p class="p1">“What Tara did was shitty…but you have to trust in yourself that there are people who love and care for you and want to share their life with you as well.” Dinesh pulled back enough to look at Gilfoyle, still holding him.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle glanced around for a second before landing his eyes on Dinesh’s. “Dinesh…I- what are you saying?”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh shrugged a bit. “You said you like me…guess I’m just saying it back…” He gave him a small smile.</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle knew Dinesh was being serious. He felt a bit overwhelmed by it. Even with Tara he was never sure why anyone would find interest in him like that. It was the answer he was hoping for from Dinesh, but even after hearing it he couldn’t believe it. He looked at him.</p><p class="p1">“Wait…really?”</p><p class="p1">“Wow…you really don’t believe anyone can care for you, huh?” Dinesh cupped one of his cheeks. “Look, I know we’ve been dicks to each other in the past, but, would I be here, right now in front of you like this if I didn’t care?”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle scanned over Dinesh’s face for a second. “No you wouldn’t.”</p><p class="p1">Dinesh nodded and smiled, taking a step back. “Besides, we’ve lived in the same house for like years now, I know you better than you think.”</p><p class="p1">Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow “Not likely-</p><p class="p1">“You like to get meatlovers pizza, but pepperoni is fine too, people who prefer cheese pizza, like Richard, annoy you. I’ve reminded you to take your adhd meds, I know how you take your coffee, what days you like to do your laundry, that you were the one who ate Erlich’s yogurt, not Richard, you have a tendency to want to fix things, especially if you had a hand in breaking them, but you never like to admit you’re at fault, you wait for me to take my breaks to join me in the kitchen-“</p><p class="p1">“You made your point.” Gilfoyle said, crossing his arms.</p><p class="p1">“Oh and you cross your arms a lot, sometimes when you feel all high and mighty, other times when you feel vulnerable” Dinesh smirked a bit.</p><p class="p1">“And you like to prove you’re a know it all” Gilfoyle dropped his arms and tugged lightly on Dinesh’s shirt, pulling him closer.</p><p class="p1">“So do you” Dinesh rest a hand against Gilfoyle’s chest.</p><p class="p1">“At least I can compose myself most times” With his thumb and pointer finger, Gilfoyle lifted Dinesh’s chin to look up at him.</p><p class="p1">“You aren’t that well composed right now” Dinesh noted, with a blush on his face.</p><p class="p1">“I said <em>most times</em>”</p><p class="p1">“You really want to take this competition far.” Dinesh smirked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh I can turn this into a <em>competition</em> if you want.” Gilfoyle smirked back</p><p class="p1">Dinesh met his eyes, with a smirk and a low, lustful voice, he muttered to him. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p class="p1">And with that challenge, Gilfoyle moved his arms to Dinesh’s waist and pulled him towards the Tesla. He backed into the “frunk” of the car, resting against it and pulling Dinesh towards him into a heated kiss.</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t long before Dinesh piped in with an idea. “You know, we might be more comfortable in the Tesla…”</p><p class="p1">The pair looked at each other for a second before looking at the Tesla through the windshield.</p><p class="p1">“You did say the back seats were very comfortable.”</p><p class="p1">“So glad you remembered.” Dinesh grabbed the front of Gilfoyle’s flannel and unlocked his Tesla, climbing into the back and dragging Gilfoyle in after him.</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">Several Weeks Later</p><p class="p1">Dinesh and Gilfoyle “hooked up” frequently. They started doing little things for each other. And occasionally engage in some light PDA in the office. Jared had to give them a talk and made them fill out documents for an office relationship.</p><p class="p1">And they did.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh had to get rid of the Tesla, he was broke and couldn’t afford it. He vowed that one day, he would get another, better Tesla. Gilfoyle wasn’t looking forward to it. In the mean time, Gilfoyle started giving Dinesh rides in the Volvo. Both to work, and in the back seat. </p><p class="p1">They decided to rent an apartment together, it was best for both their budgets. They had separate bedrooms, Gilfoyle needing his own private lair. But even with the separate rooms, they ended up normally just sharing a bed, switching off whose room they would spend the night in.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh often made them both coffee and he enjoyed cooking for Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle got Dinesh a coffee mug with a java coding joke printed on it, and Dinesh used it as often as he could. The bickering became a lot more light hearted joking with each other rather than going for deep cuts, although they were still very competitive with each other.</p><p class="p1">Dinesh and Gilfoyle were pretty obvious about their relationship. Before they got together they forced everyone to focus on them, now was no different. Dinesh would go around social events bragging about how his boyfriend was Co-CTO at Pied Piper who worked magically with server software and cyber security. Of course he would also add that he himself was also Co-CTO at Pied Piper and was way better at his talents like java than Gilfoyle could ever be. They shoved their relationship in anybody’s face who was around. Everybody knew exactly what was going on with them, and it didn’t help that sometimes Gilfoyle shared explicit stories of them.</p><p class="p1">And because of these two attention seekers, nobody in the office seemed to notice the looks Jared and Richard exchanged to each other. Nobody in the office seemed to notice when Richard put the blinds down in his office and locked the door when Jared was inside. Nobody in the office seemed to notice the “not so subtle” flirting Jared sent Richard’s way. And when people did start to notice, it just made sense to them. Of course Jared and Richard are together, have you seen the way they look at each other?</p><p class="p1">For now, things were good, stable and normal. Pied Piper, Dinesh and Gilfoyle, Jared and Richard. They hoped it would stay this way, and if not then they hoped that they all could at least stay above the water, and most important, with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's all folks! for now:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! I haven't posted fanfiction in like 7-8 years but after watching the episode where Dinesh get the Tesla I couldn't stop thinking about how he just needed to get Gilfoyle in the damn thing. I'm so sorry. </p><p>This fic is done for now :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>